staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 maja 1984
Program 1 6.00 — TTR: Język polski, sem. 2 — Tragizm Kordiana 6.30 — TTR: Biologia, sem. 2 — Ptaki 7.00 — TTR: Historia, sem. 4 — Polska Ludowa w latach 1947—49 7.30 — TTR: Matematyka, sem. 4 — Hiperbola 8.00 — Poradnik rolniczy 8.30 — Tydzień na działce 8.55 — Program dnia 9.00 — Dla młodych widzów: Sobótka oraz film prod. hiszpańskiej „Niebieskie lato" (1) „Spotkanie 10.30 — Historia dramatu polskiego - Stanisław Ignacy Witkiewicz „W małym dworku" 12.00 — „Przyroda gór ałtajskich" — film dok. 12.30 — „To miejsce ten czas — „Spotkanie z Kazimierzem Rodowiczem 13.00 — Piosenki, które warto przypomnieć — program rozrywkowy 14.00 — Czas w orężu zapisany — wojskowy film. dok. 14.35 — Kroniki lat pierwszych — przegląd wydarzeń zarejestrowanych przez Polską Kronikę Filmową w drugim kwartale 1946 roku 15.20 — DT - wiadomości 15.40 — Telewizyjna lista przebojów — propozycje na maj 16.00 — Polskie drogi (6) „Rocznica” — film prod TP 17.30 — Magazyn sportowy — ćwierćfinały indywidualnych mistrzostw świata w żużlu 18.30 — „Trybuna sejmowa" 19.00 — Dobranoc: „Przygody Bolka i Lolka" 19.10 — Z kamerą wśród zwierząt" — „Dzieciństwo zwierząt” (1) 19.30 — Dziennik TV 20.00 — Filmoteka festiwalowa — „Strach na wróble" film fabularny produkcji USA 21.50 — Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 — Na żywo 22.35 — „Nowohuckie centrum kultury zaprasza” 23.15 — „Czynsz z zaświatów" — horror prod. hiszpańskiej Program 2 8.40 — Premiera w "Dwójce": „Strach na wróble” film prod. USA 10.30 — NURT Cywilizacja i kultura współczesna — wychowawcza rola nauki 11.00 — NURT: Dydaktyka matematyki — metoda sjomatyczna w zadaniach 11.30 — NURT: Edukacja polonistyczna — polonistyczne zajęcia pozalekcyjne SOBOTA W „DWÓJCE” 12.00 — Wiadomości 12.10 — „Podróże na taśmie” — filmy dla dzieci 13.10 — „Gorąca linia” — express reporterów telewizyjnych 13.35 — „1500 sekund wielkiego sportu” 14.00 — „Wideoteka" 14.30 — „Inżynierska odyseja” (8) — „Prototyp” — film produkcji CSRS 15.30 — „Moda, moda, moda” — historia mody i jej sławni dyktatorzy 17.00 — „Aerobic dla leniwych” 17.30 — Filmoteka Stanisława Szwarc-Bronikowskiego — „Reportaże z Ameryki Południowej” (1) „Costa” 18.00 — Yehudi Menuhin w Warszawie — w programie Symfonia D-dur — „Haffnerozowska” W. A. Mozarta, gra Polska Orkiestra Kameralna pod dyr. Yehudi Menuhina 18.30 — ERRATA 19.00 — „Jak się ubrać modnie, ładnie i tanio” 19.30 — Dziennik TV 20.00 — „Wrocławskie spotkania" (wspomnienia ludzi, którzy przyjechali do Wrocławia po wojnie) 20.40 — „Czy melodramaty zdarzają się w tyciu” 21.05 — Międzynarodowy przegląd kulturalny 21.45 — Tydzień w polityce 21.55 — Kino dorosłych: „Handlarze snów” (8) — film fabularny produkcji USA 22.40 — Muzyka na dobranoc: Jazz w „Akwarium” („Gold Wasnboard”) ARD 10.00 Tagesschau und Tagesthemen 10.23 Sport vom Freitag 10.55 Gott und die Welt: Opus Dei - Irrenhaus Gottes 11.25 Musikladen 12.10 Auslandsjournal 12.55 Presseschau 13.00 Tagesschau 13.15 Programmvorschau 13.45 Wer hat Angst vorm kleinen Chip? 14.30 Sesamstraße 15.00 Rollentausch 16.30 Buddenbrooks 17.30 Regionalprogramme der ARD (siehe unten) 18.00 Tagesschau 18.05 Die Sportschau 19.00 Regionalprogramme der ARD (siehe unten) 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Die Krimistunde 21.00 Grand Prix Eurovision 1984 23.15 Ziehung der Lottozahlen 23.20 Tagesschau 23.30 Das Wort zum Sonntag 23.35 Wenn der Klempner kommt 00.50 Tagesschau 00.55 Sendeschluss ZDF 11.45 Programmvorschau 12.15 Nachbarn in Europa: Italien 13.00 Türkei 13.45 Portugal 14.30 heute 14.32 Puschel, das Eichhorn 14.55 Davy Crockett 15.40 Schau zu - mach mit 15.55 Das Abenteuer, ein "Dummy" zu sein 16.40 So ein Tierleben 17.05 Breakdance (2) 17.24 Der große Preis 17.25 heute 17.30 Länderspiegel 18.22 Helga und die Nordlichter 18.58 Programmservice 19.00 heute 19.30 Natur - neu gesehen 20.15 Edouard, der Herzensbrecher 21.55 heute 22.00 Aktuelles Sport-Studio 23.30 Vega$ 00.20 heute 00.25 Sendeschluss WDR 08.45 Gymnastik im Alltag (5) 09.00 Samstag-Kolleg 09.15 Actualités 09.30 Avanti! Avanti! (1) 10.00 Norwich now 10.30 Mitmenschen 11.15 Fernuniversität im Dritten 16.30 Telekolleg 17.00 Gesundheitslehre (4) 17.30 Die Videomacher 18.00 Avanti! Avanti! 18.30 Rockpalast... nach Wunsch 19.00 Aktuelle Stunde 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Sexismus in der Schule 21.00 Gott und die Welt 21.30 Johannes Brahms (1) 22.25 Dan's Motel 23.35 Ein philippinisches Klagelied 00.20 Letzte Nachrichten Nord 3 16.30 Vorschau 17.00 Follow me 17.15 Follow me 17.30 Mikroelektronik 17.45 Den Wind in den Händen (6) 18.00 Sesamstraße 18.30 Glauben heute 19.00 Ich trage einen großen Namen 19.45 Das internationale TV-Kochbuch 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Wie man in feinere Kreise kommt 22.00 Vor 40 Jahren 22.15 9. Internationales Zirkusfestival von Monte Carlo 00.00 Letzte Nachrichten Südwest 3 15.00 Redenzvous en France 15.30 Actualités 15.45 News of the week 16.00 Thirty minutes 16.30 Telekolleg 17.30 Lernen ist menschlich 17.45 Elternsache: Grundschule 18.00 Black Beauty (18) 18.25 Tischtheater 18.30 ebbes 19.15 Eisbären auf Wanderschaft 20.00 Was die Großmutter noch wusste 20.45 Jazz in Concert (1) 21.30 Europa 2000 22.15 Sergej Prokofiew 23.00 Literaturmagazin 23.45 Sendeschluss Hessen 3 17.30 Indien - Land ohne Hoffnung? 18.00 Show-Bühne 19.20 Dolly Dots in Japan 19.45 Faust und Krummstab 20.15 Sport-Journal 21.00 Drei aktuell Telegramm 21.05 Allerlei Theater 21.50 Das Klavier 22.50 Große Interpreten 23.35 Sendeschluss